Red Riding Hood
Red Riding Hood is a Fable that didn't make it to Fabletown during the mass exodus but lived as a subject of the Empire. Her identity had been used in many instances for cover operatives of the Empire. History Not much is known of Red Riding Hood's history outside of her origin story. During the Adversary's occupation of the Homelands, she lived alone in a cabin and would sometimes go years(implied to be centuries) without seeing or speaking to anyone else. Impersonations Red Riding Hood was impersonated twice. The first time was at the Last Castle. It is presumed her appearance was taken by a spy of the Adversary. Boy Blue first met Red Riding Hood under this impersonation, and fell in love with her. The second time, she was impersonated by Baba Yaga. Baba Yaga took Red Riding Hood's form to lure Fabletown into trusting her with information so she could plan an attack against them. Fabletown During Boy Blue's mission to assassinate the Emperor, he requested to meet the real Red Riding Hood. She claimed to have never met him, and it is revealed that she had been impersonated during the events of The Last Castle. As he escaped the Homelands, Blue took Red Riding Hood with him, fearing for her safety. She became a member of Fabletown despite her reservations from having been taken away from her Homeland. Some of the other Fables still treated her ill due to the former incident with Baba Yaga. She quickly grew fond of the mundy world, despite being unsettled by it's technology at first. She became friends with Flycatcher since he was the only one (other than Boy Blue) who was kind towards her, and she eventually developed feelings for him. When Flycatcher became King Ambrose of Haven back in the Homelands, Red Riding Hood appointed herself as his adviser, pending he find a queen. After much patience Flycatcher finally understood that she was interested in him, and the two are now in a relationship. She later marries Flycatcher and has four children with him. Characteristics Red Riding Hood is a kind, good-natured person. She has shown that she is capable of standing up for herself and has a clear view of how she thinks people should behave. After Flycatcher falls into depression, she gets frustrated with him for not seeking revenge. She can be quite cunning for in Clamor for GlamourFairest, she persuaded Rose Red to let the animals and birds in Haven compete in the Glamour lottery, but the tickets were really to increase Mr. Webb's chances in winning a glamour so that he can be with his wife. In The Runt1001 Nights of Snowfall, Bigby stated that she was difficult to kill because she had magic in her. She's also a popular fable because of her story, so she would be difficult to kill. Despite being one of the characters who was terrorized by Bigby back in Homelands, it's unknown if she holds a grudge on him for the two are never seen interacting throughout the comics. When she attended Bigby and Snow's wedding with Flycatcher, she found Bigby oddly familiar but failed to recognize him as the Big Bad Wolf. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality:' As Red Riding Hood is one of the most well known Fables known to the Mundys who has practically become common knowledge to them,Red Riding Hood is shown to be functionally immortal,having been known to have lived and retained her youthful appearance for hundreds of years unchanged. *'Superhuman Durability:' And most likely similar to her fellow Fables who are immensely popular in their Fables,its also likely that Red Riding Hood also possess immense durability and recovery due to her own tale being so well known. *'Magic': Although unclear and unconfirmed,Red Riding Hood was noted by Bigby to possess a degree of magic that somehow rendered her very difficult to kill. Trivia *In The Last Story of FlycatcherFables #141, she is shown happily married to Flycatcher with many children. *While she doesn't appear in the game The Wolf Among Us, she's mentioned several times in the first episode by the Woodsman who was drunk and proclaimed that he saved her from Bigby Wolf, and again when he explained to Bigby his real reason for going to her grandma's cottage. She was also in the Book of Fables where Bigby stated that "she didn't make it out". *She also makes a cameo appearance in Fables: The Wolf Among Us 12. References Category:Fable Category:Characters Category:Fables Characters Category:Alive